1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strainer gripping devices and more particularly pertains to a new strainer gripping device for engaging and lifting a straining basket from a pot of a hot fluid in such a manner to space a hand using the device from the pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strainer and pot gripping devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 864,372 describes an elongated handle that is adapted for engaging a bracket on a particularly designed cooking pot so that a person may use the handle to engage the bracket and lift the pot. Another type of pot gripping device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,936 having an elongated rod terminating in a hook which may be used for engaging a pot handle so that the pot may be supported over a fire. A strainer gripping device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,044 and includes a particularly designed strainer having a slot therein for receiving engaging member attached to an elongated handle so that user of the device may lift the strainer while remaining distanced from a deep fat fryer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be used with more conventionally designed strainers so that they may be removed from a pot containing a hot fluid in such a manner that the person removing the strainer is able to keep their hands spaced from the hot fluid. The device should be adapted for working with most types of strainers with little or no modification.